


mutation theory

by almostcelestial



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostcelestial/pseuds/almostcelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: X-Men inspired universe. No clones. Soccercop, Cophine, Lumberpunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you even start reading this, I'm going to say that I'm not even completely sure I will continue this. I haven't written anything in forever, but this kind hit me in the middle of the night and so I started writing it. I have a basic outline of the plot (and most character's mutations) in my head, but I guess continuation will depend on possible response and the hope that I continue to feel inspired enough to write. That said, feel free to read on. Enjoy. Yeah.

Beth Childs hated this class. She despised it, she loathed it, she detested it, and if one more person asked her why she had dumped Perfect Paul Dierden, she was going to walk out.

Across the room, Sarah grimaced at her. At least somebody else hated this class as much as she did. She wondered why had either of them even bothered to take it in the first place.

Oh, yeah. Fucking Tony. Tony, who convinced them both to take it with his promises of an easy a. Tony, who seduced them into the idea with suggestions of alcohol on his dollar later that night.

Tony, who informed them two days after it was too late for them to drop the class that he himself had to switch into Pre-Calc I or risk failing.

So, here they sat in Sociology. The most infuriating, pointless class ever to be—

“Miss Childs, can you tell me the answer, please?”

Her head jerked up in recognition of her name. Since when had the teacher started talking? She had just started to stutter out an apology when she heard it, faintly, in the back of her head.

_“....Fucking kids. If they would just listen, one of them might actually be able to answer a question one of these days. Experimental method, how hard is that....”_

She halted her apology and looked up in surprise. “Um, the experimental method..?”

The teacher narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion (she couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t like she’d ever answered anything correctly before), but nodded and moved on.

She caught Sarah’s eye from across the room, and Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, trying desperately to ignore the hushed whispers suddenly filling her head.

* * *

 

Three classes later and the breakup of a fight between Sarah and some guy she had barely glanced at found her walking home with Sarah and her twin sister. She was walking slightly behind them, in absolutely no mood to listen to them argue, and had finally succeeded in quieting the voices down a bit. They were less intense, and it was far easier to ignore them now.

In front of her, Sarah raised her voice and it brought Beth’s attention out of her head and back to reality.

“Oi, Meathead!” she was yelling. “You gotta do your homework, alrigh’? I know it’s fucking pointless an’ all, but the head bitch threatened to kick you out if you don’t at least start trying. And I just got you back, yeah? Don’t screw it up.”

To her credit, Helena did look incredibly guilty at that. “I am sorry, Sestra. I will try harder.”

Sarah didn’t reply, just nodded, but Beth heard her voice inside her head. “ _Bloody hell, now I got to worry about Helena being kicked out as well as me. Head Bitch said if I get into one more fight, that’s it. But if that Vic kid says one more word about those bloody fuckin’ rumours about Beth I’ll squeeze the fucking twat’s bloody bollocks in a..._ ”

"What rumours?” Beth wondered aloud. Sarah looked back at her, a shocked expression on her face.

“Wha—“

“I, um.”

Sarah got a very serious expression on her face, and Sarah’s expressions were never truly serious. Meant for intimidation, yes, but never honestly serious.

“Helena, go on into the house, yeah? We’ll be inside in a minute.” Sarah said.

Beth looked up in confusion, not even having noticed that they had reached the Manning household.

“Yes, Sestra. I will let you talk. See you soon, Sestra and Elizabeth Childs. I will prepare jello for us.” Helena smiled hesitantly at Sarah, and her disappointment was palpable when Sarah didn’t return the gesture.

Sarah was too busy staring at Beth.

She didn’t speak, however, until they heard the slam of the front door behind Helena as she entered the house.

`“You read my thoughts.”

That was it. No panic, no confusion, just the simple fact that Beth had refused to admit to even herself.

“I, uh, yeah. I guess. I swear I didn’t mean to. But, uh, before we talk about that, mind explaining these rumours that you attempted to beat Vic the Dick up for?”

Sarah sighed. “Paul...he’s tellin’ everyone that you were, as he put it, a cold fish in bed. He said you guys fucked, and, well, tha’ it was less than enjoyable for him. Vic was...particularly fond of spreadin’ the word. You know how he’s been lookin’ to get back at me. An’ he knows he can through you. ”

Beth was fuming. “We never, we never even had sex, though! I told him no, that I didn’t want to, and I could tell he wasn’t happy about it, but he agreed. Jesus. What a douche.”

They were silent for a few moments, and then Sarah nodded. “Now, abou’ the whole, um, mind readin’ thing. I think, Beth, I think I can do somethin’ too.”

She looked up at her curiously, urging her best friend to continue. Sarah hesitated, but started speaking nonetheless.

“You heard me tellin’ Helena about the Head Bitch’s threat, righ’? Well, the thing is, she actually did get kicked ou’. Briefly. I kinda..convinced her to let Helena stay. Although I dunno how. One second we were arguin’, then I suggested she give Helena another chance. Her...her eyes got kinda blank, and then she was noddin’, enthusiastic about the idea, even. I’ve never...Childs, she was so mad. And then the next second, she was perfectly content lettin’ Helena stick around. I don’ get it. But, obviously, I ain’t the only one who had somethin’ happen to ‘em. Today, in sociology? You read his damn mind, didn’t ya?”

Beth nodded, but before she could reply, the front door opened and the two of them turned toward it as Sarah’s foster mother stepped out.

“Girls? There’s someone here to see you. Both of you. He’d like to talk. Come in and have some tea, loves.”

Without waiting for an answer, she stepped back inside, leaving the door open for them. Beth looked at Sarah, asking a silent question. Neither of them had even noticed the limo parked in the driveway.

“No idea, Childs. No fuckin’ idea. But let’s find out, yeah?”

Together, they made their way toward the house, and as soon as they stepped inside, they were ushered into the living room by Mrs. S. On the couch sat a man wearing a suit, who stood when he saw them, smiling a professional, meant-to-be-genuine smile. Next to him sat a young blonde girl. Mugs of tea sat untouched on the table in front of them.

“Hello, Sarah. Elizabeth. Sarah, I’ve already spoken to your sister Helena, so you’re aware. She’s quite...interesting.” At this, Sarah bristled. “But, anyway, it’s very nice to meet you. Both of you. My name is Dr. Aldous Leekie, and this is my lovely student Delphine Cormier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that if I do decide to continue, following chapters will be longer, seeing as this is only the prologue. But feel free to let me know if you liked it or not. I'll update as soon as I can.  
> (Is it just me, or did that last sentence sound like something from a very dramatic action movie? Totally not intended, I promise.)  
> (p.s. I will also be posting this on tumblr, where you can find me at the same name as I go by on here.)  
> (Also, not sure about the title yet. i might change it, i might just leave it. we'll see.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeh i'm bad at summaries this ain't happening i just spent three hours writing a chapter ok (my writing process is very slow, and involves many tumblr breaks and whole minutes where i just stop and sing along to whatever song is playing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any mistakes are mine (because it's 3:02am) and i apologize for them if they exist  
> So. I decided to continue? Yeah, hope you enjoy reading it, and I think the next chapter will introduce more characters and you have no idea how excited I am for that. Hopefully I'll get that up fairly soon, cause I've already got it started.

Beth had zoned out around the time Leekie started explaining that he was head of a school for special people. People with abilities.

Abilities like theirs', he told them.

She had lost track of the conversation some time after that, instead focussing on trying to read him. Except, for some reason, she couldn't. All she could hear was what could best be described as white noise, which was also infinitely more irritating than the voices or even silence. She was distracted by Sarah's voice in her head. 

 _‘Beth.’_ she was thinking, _‘Beth, you douchecanoe, pay attention.’_

Her head jerked up, and Leekie smirked at her. “Trying to hear something from me, I assume?” he chuckled at the look on her face. “Oh, we know all about your powers, Miss Childs. Your's as well, Miss Manning. Delphine here can sense other’s abilities. As well as block them, which is why you'll not be able to hear much from me, I’m afraid. My apologies for that. Far too much of importance in this head for a sixteen year old to listen in on."

Beth caught a stray thought from Sarah’s mind. _‘Twat.’_ Beth couldn’t help but agree. Still, she made more of an effort to listen to what he was talking about.

“Now, as I was saying. I run a school called the DYAD Institute. Publically, we are known as a very selective special education facility. And that, to an extent, is the truth. But, personally, I like to think of DYAD as much more than that. At DYAD, we can teach you so much more about your abilities. We can ensure you receive proper training to hone your powers, and we can help you control them. It really is a great place for people like us.”

“What’s this ‘us’ crap?” Sarah interrupted. “You got an ability too or somethin’?”

Leekie smiled patronizingly at her. “I do indeed, Miss Manning.”

They waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t, Sarah gruffly asked what it was. “Something called biological manipulation,” he said. “Which means that I have the power to control and alter the biological makeup of other living creatures, such as genetic alterations, physical augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions.”

When neither of them said anything, he resumed speaking. “And I’ve already informed you as to what Miss Cormier here can do. What do you two say we discuss your abilities?”

Beth looked at Sarah, who shrugged. “Sure,” she said. “Whatever.”

Leekie nodded to Delphine, who stared hard at them for a few moments. Finally, she started speaking. “You,” she said, with a french accent that surprised them both, “have the power of telepathy. You possess, in fact, another ability, but it is Doctor Leekie’s preference that until you know of the power we do not discuss it. And you, Sarah, can manipulate the will of others. Powers of persuasion, if you will.”

_‘Oi, Childs! Why d’you get two powers, and I only get one? Unfair, man, unfair.’_

Beth glanced at Sarah, not believing she was serious for a single second, and reassured of this by the teasing glint in Sarah’s eyes. 

She looked back at Leekie and the blonde haired girl. “So, what about this school? Is there a tuition? Cause neither of us can afford it, I can guarantee you. And what’d you say about speaking to Helena?” 

“Miss Manning’s sister has already agreed to attend DYAD, upon the sole condition that Miss Manning herself attends as well. To answer your question, no. There is no fee to attend. You must remember, Miss Childs, that we want to help you. Of course, there is one thing, but I’m sure you will find it trifling. Three times a year we request that students allow themselves to be examined, in a sense of the word. Noninvasive, of course, and purely for research purposes. We at DYAD are very interested in finding the reason behind the mutation that allows for our abilities.” 

As Leekie continued talking, explaining living arrangements and classes and such, Beth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She carefully pulled it out, and found there was a message from Tony. 

 **call me when u can, pls**  

She frowned, and slid her phone back into it’s place. She looked up, and found Sarah, Leekie, and Delphine were all staring at her. 

She heard Sarah’s voice in her head a second later. _‘What d’ya think, Childs? I think I’ll try it. If Helena wants to go, then maybe she’ll try harder. I don’t want either of us to get kicked out, y’know? Plus...I wanna learn more ‘bout this whole power thing.’_    

Beth looked at Sarah’s face, and found two brown eyes urging her to accept the offer to attend the school. 

She sighed, and turned to face Leekie and his blonde-haired student. “I guess...yeah. I’ll go to your, um, DYAD school thing. Place. Whatever.” 

Leekie clapped his hands together. “Excellent!” he said, standing up. “I’ve already passed on some papers to fill out to Siobhan. Bring those, and your bags, and a car will pick the three of you up tomorrow morning.” 

In complete sync, Beth and Sarah loudly exclaimed, “Wait, what? Tomorrow?” 

Leekie looked slightly confounded at their outburst. “Well, yes. Abilities can be dangerous, girls. The sooner you learn to control them, the better. Is it still a yes?”

Beth could feel Sarah’s thoughts pouring into her head. Most of them were filled with grief at having to leave Tony and her foster brother so soon.

Nonetheless, they agreed, and minutes later Leekie and Delphine were in a limo and driving away. As soon as they were out of sight, Beth pulled out her phone and showed the most recent text to the girl standing next to her. 

Sarah grabbed the phone from her hands, and dialed Tony’s number, putting it on speakerphone and setting it between them before he even picked up. 

“Hey, babes. At least, I assume both of you are there, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Duh. And don’t call me babe.” 

“Alright, babe.” Beth could practically hear him grinning. “Can you both meet me at the lake? Like, now. Soon as ya can. I got something I want to show you.” 

Beth and Sarah shared a look, but told him they’d be there in five minutes. 

The lake was about a three minute walk away, and served as a common meeting place for the three of them, as it sat directly in the middle of their houses. When they got there, Tony was already sitting by the water. He turned around when he heard them coming, and the smile on his face was practically blinding. He stood and wrapped Sarah, then Beth, up in a hug, ignoring protests of the affection from both girls. 

After he set them down, both Beth and Sarah stared at him in shock. “Since when did you get so fuckin’ hairy?” Sarah asked, as Beth reached out to touch the newly scruffy hair on his face. 

If possible, Tony’s grin got wider. And then, as they watched, he stepped back and suddenly standing before them was a large wolf with fur streaked grey and brown. But there was no doubting whose eyes they were, and Beth could still hear his thoughts, which were much less human and much more wolfy, but still, without a doubt, Tony Sawicki’s.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry i am l i t e r a l trash i kept meaning to update this but life has been shitty and kept getting in the way and i swear i am going to try and get into a schedule of updating this thing  
> and i know i said i'd probably introduce new characters this chapter, but i decided to just end it where i did and get this updated rather than keep writing what could easily just be a new chapter  
> so yeah i promise i'll update quicker this time and i hope u enjoy or w/e

“So where the fuck do your clothes go?” Beth asked when Tony had once again become his human self and the three of them were sitting facing the lake.

Tony snorted. “As if I have any clue. But, girls, I do have something to tell ya. This old dude came to my house today, and..”

Sarah cut him off. “That dick Aldous Leekie?!” she exclaimed.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Well, yeah, but how-”

“I can read thoughts.” Beth said somberly. “And Sarah can manipulate people.”

“Yeah,” Sarah said, frowning at Beth. “We can. But, Childs...why d’you suddenly seem so upset abou’ it?”

She met Sarah’s eyes. “Me, you, Tony, Helena. All of us. I’d be willing to bet Felix will turn up with powers at some point too. None of us are biologically related, except of course you and Helena. But, Sarah, none of this can be a coincidence. The only thing that’d make this whole thing weirder would be if Perfect Paul was to show up at this DYAD place.”

She glanced at Tony, and did a double take. “Dude, why do you have wolf ears right now?”

He grinned, silver tooth glinting in the sun shining from behind the trees overhead. “Cause I like having ‘em. Besides, looks kinda hot, doesn’t it?”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Sure, dude. You’re hot shit. Are you going to that school tomorrow too?”

Tony nodded, and Beth echoed his nod. “Good. We can all stay together. Sarah, who the hell are you texting? We’re your only friends.”

Sarah looked up and glared at her. “Shu’ up, you bitch. The same goes for you, ya realize?” Beth shrugged. “It’s Mrs S, though. She wants us home. Apparently she told Fee abou’ us leavin’ and he ain’t takin’ it too well. We better go.”

With that, she stood up, ruffled Tony’s hair, and began the walk back to the house. Beth and Tony stood and watched her for a second, before Beth felt herself being wrapped up in another hug from Tony. She yelped, and whacked him on the shoulder, but wrapped her arms around him in return nonetheless.

Beth heard his voice low next to her ear. “I’m really glad I’m not gonna hafta worry ‘bout missing you girls. That woulda been really shit, ya know?”

She nodded into his neck, and he squeezed her one last time before finally letting go. She remained standing close to him for a second, and gently touched the tip of his wolf ear. He grinned, and she turned away to follow Sarah and deal with her brother’s reaction.

When she got back to the house, Sarah was already inside, and she could just hear Felix's voice rising over Sarah's.

"You can't jus' leave!" he was yelling. "You did it t'me once before, and I can't believe you're gonna do it again."

There was a sudden stony silence as she entered the house. Sarah and Felix were in a standoff position, and there were tears streaming down the younger boy's face. Mrs. S stood off to the side, anguish and anger alike clear on her face.

Beth remembered when she had first met Siobhan, when she was twelve. She took no bullshit from anyone, especially Sarah or Felix, but it was clear to everyone but Sarah how fiercely she loved them. Beth thought Sarah knew, but refused to acknowledge it.

She was jerked back to the present when Sarah took a step forward and shoved Felix, hard. Mrs. S stepped forward, but Sarah was already up the stairs and slamming her door. Beth walked over to where Felix sat stunned on the ground, and reached down to help him up. She looked him straight in the eyes and, as calmly as she could, explained her theory that he'd figure out he had powers too, soon enough.

"FD, I know it hurts. She left me, too, last year. But we've got to forgive her at some point."

She heard Siobhan step closer. "I think you both already have, chicken. And I think you know she's not really leaving you.  I don't trust this Leekie man any more than Sarah does, but I think they all need to go. These powers can be dangerous. They need to learn to control them. It'll be alright, love."

Felix nodded, and mumbled something about going to talk to Sarah. Beth turned to Mrs. S once he was up the stairs. "What is Helena's power?"

Mrs. S sighed. "I believe...self-healing. I don't think she really gets it. She said it was a gift from God. That poor girl. I don't think I'll ever want to hear the details of that convent."

Beth nodded vaguely in agreement, memories of the few things she had been told of by Sarah about what Helena had gone through filling her mind, then asked what she thought of Leekie.

She frowned, which worried Beth immediately. "As I told Felix, I don't trust the man. I'm guessing he has another agenda. You girls are going to have to be very cautious at that school. Now, chicken, why don't you go talk to Sarah, then get packed and get to bed. Early start tomorrow."

Beth nodded, and the woman smiled tiredly at her, then headed up the stairs. Just as she was about to follow, Helena’s head peeked out from behind her closed door, and she peered cautiously at Beth.

She mumbled something to herself, but left the room and closed the door behind her. Without a word, she walked past Beth and into the kitchen, gathering the strangest assortment of foods she could find.

When she was finished collecting her food, she shoved a handful of it into her mouth, then moved to stand in front of Beth.

“Hello, Elizabeth Childs.” she said through a mouthful of food. “I have heard you vill be joining my Sestra and I on our adventures to this new school, yes?”

Beth nodded, eyeing the heaps of devilled egg, tuna fish, mustard, and donuts on Helena’s plate with disgust.

“Good. It vill be fun, Elizabeth Childs. I have not yet talked to my Sestra, but I heard the Felix boy is angry?”

“You can jus’ call him Felix, Helena. An’ he ain’t mad anymore.” Beth looked up to see Sarah standing at the top of the stairs.

Helena, having finished her food, disappeared silently into the kitchen again, and returned without her plate. She carefully climbed the steps to Sarah, and awkwardly held out her arms to request a hug. Sarah rolled her eyes, but Beth could tell she really didn’t mind. Besides, from what Sarah had told her of Helena’s treatment at the convent, they both knew she needed all the affection she could be shown.

“Goodnight, Sestra.” she heard Helena say, and then, louder, “Goodnight, Elizabeth Childs.”

She and Sarah watched as Helena made her way into her room, and then Sarah walked down the stairs, shaking her head.

“I’m no’ sure she’s ever gonna just call you Beth. I’ve told her a hundred times, bu’ she insists on callin’ ya tha’.”

Beth shrugged it off. “How’s Felix doing?”

Sarah sighed. “He’s still pretty mad, but I think he understands now, a’ least. He’ll be fine. He fell asleep in my room, so I migh’ hafta sleep in your room and then just pack my shi’ real quick in the mornin’. How’s ya head? Still hearin’ the voices?”

Beth stuck her tongue out at her. “They’ve quieted down a bit for now. I think it helps when I’m distracted. Easier to ignore. And why the hell can’t you sleep in Felix’s room?”

Sarah nodded. “I’m damn glad my power isn’ an all the time thing. And I dunno wha’ tha’ boy does in there. I saw a drawin’ on the floor the other day tha’..well, I’m sleepin’ in your room. Now, c’mon, ya twat. Get your stuff packed, and then I need sleep.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Beth woke up to someone’s foot in her face. And, of course, that foot could only belong to one person, so she promptly sat up and shoved the foot and its owner completely off the bed.

Sarah hit the ground with a very loud thud, and very annoyed, “WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?” and from somewhere downstairs Beth heard Mrs. S shout back something about watching her language. She leaned over and peered down at the floor to found Sarah’s suddenly very awake face glaring back at her, and she grinned.

“C’mon, Sarah, we both know you’re hell to wake up. This really was the easiest way. And, honestly, the most enjoyable.”

“Yeah, maybe for you, ya fuckin’ arsehole. Now help me up so I can get packed. We’re gettin’ picked up soon.”

Beth reached down to help her up, and Sarah grabbed her hand and roughly yanked her down to the ground in what Beth could only assume was an attempt at payback.

“You dipshit, that really kinda backfired on you.” Beth laughed from her new position on top of Sarah. She glared and shoved Beth off to the side, then used the bed to lift herself to a standing position.

Beth, who had packed the night before, sat on the bed and watched as Sarah carelessly packed up the various clothes and random belongings of her’s that had somehow ended up in Beth’s room.

There was a knock on the door, and they both looked up to find Felix standing there, hair swept to the side from sleep.

“I’m, uh, I’m goin’ to a friend’s house. So I won’t be here to see you guys off. I’ve already said bye to Helena, who, by the way, I've never seen lookin' so excited, and I guess I’ll jus’ say bye to you guys now.”

Beth understood from the look he gave her that he wanted to say goodbye to his sister alone, so she stood up and walked to where he was standing by the door, and gave him a tight hug.

“I’ll see you soon, FD. Promise.” she said into his ear, then let go and walked out the door and down the stairs that led to the kitchen. Helena was already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal without milk, so she grabbed her own bowl, set it on the table across from Helena, and headed to the fridge to get herself some milk.

When she turned back around, Helena had moved around the table and was pouring cereal from the box into Beth’s bowl.

“Good morning, Elizabeth Childs. Thees is all that is left, but it is good, so do not worry.. Have you seen my Sestra?”

“Yeah,” Beth said. “She slept in my room, cause Fee fell asleep in her’s. They’re saying their goodbyes now. Sarah should be down soon.”

Helena smiled contentedly. “Good.” she said, and sat down to devour more cereal. Beth poured some milk, then sat down and began eating her own.

A few minutes later, Felix rushed down the stairs and out the front door with barely a glance towards them. Sarah followed moments later, but rather than rushing out the door after her foster brother, she sat down at the table next to Helena.

Sarah let her head fall against the wood, and mumbled, “He’s still upse’. Tryin’ not to cry an’ all. Bu’ I think he’ll be alrigh’. Yeah?”

She looked up at Beth for reassurance, and she nodded. “Of course he’ll be fine, dipshit. You two are the toughest people I’ve ever met. Fucking punks.”

“Surely not as tough as me, though.”

Sarah and Helena looked around Beth, and Beth turned in her chair to see Mrs. S leaning against the stairs.

“Well, I mean, yeah. Obviously. Where else would they have gotten it from?”

Mrs. S shot her a small smile. “Car will be here in fifteen minutes, girls. The school is a few hours away, but not so far I couldn’t get you out of there if need be.”

Helena looked confused. “Vy vould ve need to have you "get us?"

Sarah looked sideways at her sister. "Cause, meathead. Tha' Leekie guy can' be trusted."

Helena tried to glare at Sarah, but failed to look all that angry. "Do not call me this."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All I know is tha' he's up to somethin'."

Mrs. S nodded. "Agreed. And we don't know what it is, which means you three need to be careful. First sign of danger, and I will pull the plug."

"Right,"  Beth said. "That car is going to be here soon, so I'm going to go get my bags."

She stood up, left her bowl in the sink, and headed up the stairs to her room. She had only packed two bags, mostly filled with clothes and a few things she wouldn't leave without. They sat by the door, next to Sarah's, and she ignored them and leaned against the wall with a sigh. She closed her eyes, and seconds later felt Sarah's presence beside her and a hand on her shoulder.

Beth opened her eyes to find her best friend standing in front of her, looking at her with a concerned expression.

Before Sarah could say anything, Beth quietly asked, "We'll be okay, right? This school will be a good thing."

Sarah grinned. "I don' know how good this school will be. But it's you an' me, ya silly tit. Of course we'll be alrigh'. And if we're not, Helena'll always be around to claw the eyeballs outta whoever made it so we're no'."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkcop friendship is literally my favourite thing, if you can't tell


End file.
